


Promesas

by Yeire



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/pseuds/Yeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos una promesa que cumplir, y ahora ambos hemos roto la nuestra. Yo he llorado. Y tú has muerto. Y te quiero, tanto como siempre y más que nunca. POV Draco. HD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas

**_ PROMESAS _ **

 

Te miro. Tienes los ojos entornados, y sé que no puedes abrirlos mucho más. Toda la mierda que te están metiendo en el cuerpo te lo impide, y sabes que me gustaría impedírselo, que me encantaría decirles que te dejen en paz, que dejen de drogarte, que no te gusta, y que a mí tampoco, que lo odias, y que yo les odio porque tú aborreces lo que te hacen.

 

Y ambos sabemos que no te mereces esto, y me miras con ojos húmedos cuando entro a verte la escasa hora que me dejan, y no hace falta que me digas nada, porque sé lo que quieres decir: Que echas de menos nuestros momentos en casa, cuando nos sentábamos en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, simplemente mirando cómo juega Axis (nuestra gata, ¿recuerdas?), así, tan pequeñita y oscura, de un profundo color negro, como tu pelo; o viendo la tele; o descansando tu cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo pienso en lo afortunado que soy al tenerte conmigo; y ahora hay gente que no cree que puedas salir de ésta. Pero yo sé que sí, porque has aguantado miles de cosas peores. Porque has salido de charcos de barro cien veces más profundos que éste. Y porque me quieres, y no vas a dejarme solo. ¿Verdad que no, Harry? No me dejes solo, por Dios, no lo soportaría.

 

El médico que lleva tu caso me da un golpecito en la espalda, y le miro y veo pena en sus ojos, y sé que no has cumplido tu promesa. ¿Recuerdas el día que despertaste del coma y me miraste? Te dije que si me prometías que saldrías de ésta, y moviste los ojos en señal de afirmación, porque no podías asentir realmente, mientras derramabas silenciosas lágrimas. Rompiste tu promesa, Harry, pero aún te quiero.

 

Asiento y el médico te mira, y luego me mira de nuevo.

 

.-Lo siento, señor Malfoy —me dice. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, y yo también he roto mi promesa, así que ahora no puedo reprocharte nada.

 

Prometí que no lloraría pasara lo que pasara.

 

Y he llorado.

 

Y tú has muerto.

 

Pero no puedo dejar de quererte.

 

 **_ FIN _ **


End file.
